Diciembre y no estás
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: One shot IwaOi insipirado en diciembre y no estás de Bely Basarte. "El dolor de perder aquello que uno mas ama"


Era Navidad, la primera Navidad desde aquel horrible día, la primera sumida en la más terrible desesperación. Toda la familia y la gran mayoría de su antiguo equipo de volley estaban en casa de Oikawa, con miles de regalos que tenían como objetivo darle un apoyo molar que el castaño no quería. Solo había una persona con la que quería compartir aquellas fechas, la ilusión y las sonrías acurrucados en el sofá para aportarse calor mutuo cuando a la calefacción de aquel gélido edificio le daba por fallar, pero era imposible, ya no volvería a vivir algo como aquello nunca. Y ahí estaba aquel día, rodeado de gente a la que le agradecía el apoyo pero a la que, sinceramente, no le apetecía ver. Movía la comida de un lado a otro sin llegar a llevarse ningún trozo a la boca mientras los demás estaban ya casi terminando. Todo parecía marchar medianamente bien, Oikawa estaba más serio que de costumbre, notablemente apagado pero, de momento, estable.

El castaño miraba con apatía y tristeza el árbol colmado de regalos, los demás hablaban y reían, pero él estaba ido, no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido hacia, ahora, un año exacto. _Todo era igual que aquel día, los villancicos sonando de fondo, la mesa preparada para cenar, como lo estaba hacia una hora aquel día solo que con dos platos. Vino y los regalos en la mesa, se suponía que se los debían dar a la mañana siguiente pero Iwaizumi y él tenían la tradición de dárselo en 24 por la noche desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar. Iwaizumi le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que salía en diez minutos, pero de eso hacía ya unos veinte. El camino desde su trabajo no era tan largo, debería estar ya allí. Se paseaba de un punto a otro de la habitación, nervioso y preocupado. Cuando el teléfono sonó había perdido la cuenta de las copas de vino que se había tomado en un vano intento por calmarse. Lo cogió esperando oír la voz de su novio diciéndole que le habían liado, que ya salía. Sin embargo lo que salió del auricular fue muy distinto. Llamaban del hospital, al parecer con las prisas Iwaizumi se había salido del carril a causa de la nieve y había terminado estrellándose contra el arcén. Estaba en coma pero dudaban que despertara. Se fue corriendo al hospital y tras lo que fue la semana más agónica de su vida Iwaizumi murió, sin dolor y anestesiado a base de morfina.  
_  
Oikawa no se había dado cuenta de que mientras recordaba aquello había vuelto a llorar hasta el punto de casi sollozar en silencio y uno de sus compañeros le zarandeaba con suavidad, intentando sacarle del trance. Cuando volvió en sí lo único en lo que fue capaz de enfocar la vista, aún encharcada en lágrimas, fue Kageyama, con quien había empezado a tener una mejor relación a la muerte de su pareja, y en su novio, Hinata, que le miraban con clara compasión. Les entendía, querían ayudarle, pero no lo soportaba.

—L-Lo siento, pero necesito estar sólo. — La voz se le rompía y no sabía si quiera si alguno de los dos chicos delante de él le había llegado a escuchar, no hasta que Kageyama le contestó al menos.

—Claro, Oikawa-san, vete, yo me encargo. — El mayor asintió, levantándose y dedicándole una sonrisa amarga al levantarse del sofá. Se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, en aquel momento se sentía patético.

— Gracias, Tobio-chan. — Aquello era, más que probablemente, lo único que había sacado bueno de toda aquella mierda, ahora sin el volley de por medio Tobio y el habían empezado a llevarse bien, seguían discutiendo de vez en cuando, pero se había convertido en un fuerte apoyo después de todo aquello.

Se metió en su habitación, observando la caja que había dado vueltas por la casa durante todo aquel año, pero nunca había sido capaz de abrirla por más de un par minutos. Era una pequeña caja rectangular de madera que se habían regalado Iwaizumi y él al empezar a salir. Cada uno tenía una, con el nombre del otro tallado en la tapa, y en ella habían ido guardando los símbolos de los mejores momentos de su relación. No sabía qué hacer con ella, cada vez que la veía se echaba a llorar solo de pensar lo que está contenía, ya no hablemos si la abría, había probado a guardarla, pero, al saber dónde estaba, recurría a ella cada vez que extrañaba al moreno, que era a diario. Necesitaba pasar página, por mucho que amara a Iwaizumi necesitaba seguir adelante y la única forma era deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos, que por muy valiosos que fueran, ahora lo único que le hacía era daño. No tenía el valor suficiente como para tirarlo, por eso había decidido quemar el baúl, o más bien lo que había en su interior.

Así que ahí estaba, sentado sobre la cama, con un mechero, una papelera de latón y el baúl frente a él. No sabía de dónde sacar el valor que necesitaba para abrirla, realmente no quería hacer aquello, pero sabía que era necesario. Abrió con cuidado la caja, con los sentimientos a punto de desbordarle solo por aquel pequeño gesto. Lo primero que vio fue la llave que le regalo Iwaizumi cuando le propuso vivir juntos, la había querido conservar a parte porque está tenía una borla y una pequeña tarjeta en la que había escrito un _"¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?"_ del puño y letra de su novio. No podía quemar la llave así que la separó del resto y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Una primera lágrima brotó de sus ojos al prenderle fuego a la nota, que cayó a la papelera a consecuencia del tembleque que se había instalado en sus manos. Aún temblando tomó la primera foto que se hicieron en aquella casa, con la que, acompañada ya de un sonoro sollozo, repitió el mismo proceso. Y así fue haciendo con todo, ahogándose en lágrimas y teniendo que parar cada par de cosas incapaz de sostener siquiera el mechero entre los dedos. Pasadas las horas, no sabía decir con exactitud cuántas, sólo sabía que ya era de madrugada, en la caja ya solo quedaban un par de cosas: una serie de fotos de fotomatón y una nota doblada a mitad. Tomó la foto, era de su primera cita, recordando lo mucho que le había costado convencer a Iwaizumi de que salía con el de aquella forma, ambos habían negado por mucho tiempo sentir algo por el otro, al menos en un sentido románico, más allá de lo físico. Había sido una tarde que recordaba cómo increíble, había sido una de las primeras veces en las que ambos habían podido disfrutar el uno del otro, sin peleas, al menos no serías. Los fuertes puñetazos de Iwaizumi se habían convertido en leves golpes cuando el otro le picaba, y las sonrisas de superioridad de Oikawa habían pasado a ser de complicidad. La foto se la habían hecho al terminar el día, por capricho del menor y en ella se reflejaba su primer beso como pareja. Sonrío con amargura mirando como aquella pequeña tira se consumía. La nota era algo que habían compartido al regalarse aquellas cajas, para ambos iguales, y dictaba así _"Te regalo esta caja para que guardes todo aquello que te recuerde a mí"_. La prendió mientras pensaba en que al leerla lo primero que había dicho Iwaizumi era que tenía que encontrar la forma de meter ahí un balón de volley. Incapaz de aguantar la carga emocional de todo aquello se quedo dormido, entre lágrimas y abrazado a aquella pequeña caja de madera, con la que había sido incapaz de hacer lo mismo que con su contenido.

Diez años habían pasado desde entonces. Oikawa había conseguido recuperar su vida con más o menos normalidad. Volvía a sonreír y a ser como antes del accidente, pero aún conservaba ciertas cosas de lo posterior a este, principalmente dos, su amistad con Kageyama y con Chibi-chan, como él llamaba a Hinata, y un miedo irracional a viajar en coche. No había vuelto a ponerse al volante de uno desde entonces y era bastante reticente a aceptar montar en uno, aunque no fuera él quien conducía. Después de todo aquel tiempo había decido mudarse a una casa más pequeña y cercana a su lugar de trabajo. Lo tenía ya todo embalado sólo faltaba lo que encontraba en un rincón del altillo, y que había dejado para lo ultimo muy adrede. Eran una serie de cosas de Iwaizumi que había ido almacenando ahí y que no había querido ni mirar durante todos aquellos años por miedo a que los recuerdos le hicieran volver a derrumbarse. Pero había llegado el momento de hurgar en aquella herida, dolía, pero más le dolía pensar que la alternativa era borrar del todo a Iwaizumi de su vida… aun se arrepentía de haber quemado todos aquellos recuerdos.

Entre todas aquellas cosas encontró una caja, su caja, igual que la que él había tenido que reducir a cenizas hacia ya diez años, pero con su nombre en vez del de Iwaizumi. Se sentó en el suelo con ella entre las piernas, dudando sobre si debía abrirla o no. Finalmente consiguió que las manos le permanecieran l suficientemente firmes como para poder abrir el diminuto candado del baúl y escudriñar su interior. Estaba repleta de cosas, casi más de las que él mismo había guardado en la suya, pero sobre todo destacaba una un folio doblado en cuatro con su nombre escrito en grande. Con curiosidad cogió el trozo de papel, medio desgastado por el tiempo y la humedad de aquella oscura habitación. Resultó ser una carta. Con temor al recuerdo comenzó a leer:

" _Oikawa, si tienes esta carta es porque has cogido mi baúl, y puesto que prometimos no abrir el del otro a no ser que algo le pasara voy a suponer que ya no estoy contigo. Te conozco así que estoy seguro, siempre lo he estado, de que te has desecho de tu caja, no serias capaz de mantener algo a tu lado que te hiciera daño. Por eso mismo me he encargado, o mejor dicho, me encargue de recopilar tantos recuerdos pude sobre nosotros, los que yo mas aprecie y los que creo que a tú más disfrutaste. Seguro que falta alguno, pero confío en que esos los puedas retener en tu memoria. Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras pero hare un esfuerzo. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya, cuanto hace que no estoy a tu lado pero lo único que quiero decirte es que me recuerdes, que no te estanques, llora cuanto sea necesario pero sigue adelante como lo has hecho siempre, encuentra alguien con quien vivir tu vida y se feliz. Sé que muchos no estarán de acuerdo con esto, pero yo que te conozco te lo digo; te lo mereces. No te lo he repetido muchas veces pero te quiero, te querré siempre._

 _Tuyo, Hajime._

 _Pd: Te dije que encontraría la forma de guardar un balón de volley en la caja."_

Sin entender estas últimas palabras Oikawa miró de nuevo la caja, con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y la vista borrosa. Lo primero que había en ésta era una foto de ellos dos durante su primer año jugando juntos. Estaban en la cancha. Oikawa acababa de lanzar el balón al aire e Iwaizumi estaba rematando, era evidente que se refería a eso. El castaño sonrió para sí mismo, como siempre Iwaizumi había conseguido salvarle, incluso después de tanto tiempo después de haberle perdido.

—Yo también te quiero, Iwa-chan.


End file.
